Somewhere Along the Way
by GeorgieO
Summary: On hiatus indefinitely... Mary Macdonald is quiet and not at all like her best friend, Lily Evans, but somehow she gains the attention of Sirius Black, one of the most popular students at Hogwarts! R&R pretty please!
1. You Can't Blame Gravity for Falling

**You can't blame gravity for falling . . .**

Mary MacDonald was most unlike her best friend, Lily Evans. Where Lily was bright, vivacious, and outgoing, Mary was average, a bit dreamy, and quiet. Her hair was muddy brown and her eyes hazel, not at all like Lily's long red locks and brilliant green eyes. Mary was pretty, but she was definitely not in the same category as Lily. Mary had always felt like the Ugly Duckling—she was short, freckly, and scrawny—but over the summer she had filled out some and gained more of a womanly figure. She was no longer flat-chested, and she had acquired slight hips. And the thing was, Mary was fine with everything about herself, except for one thing. She wished she was less reserved and more charming and witty. She wished she didn't always say the opposite from what she wanted to say. She wished her tongue wouldn't get twisted when she was intimidated.

Not only did Mary have to live with being timid every day, she also had to deal with being Muggle-born, a dangerous status to be at the time. But, being Muggle-born meant that she and Lily had something in common, which was important to Mary because she could never understand how she and Lily had become friends in the first place.

It was these thoughts that Mary found herself wondering the day before beginning her first day of fifth year at Hogwarts. She hadn't even begun to pack, and here she was thinking about why she and Lily were friends. Mary sighed and extracted herself from the bed. Her room was an utter mess: her books were opened and piled on top of one another all across her desk, sweaters and other various clothing articles were heaped around the room, her bed itself was a mess of parchment and bedclothes, and her cat—Jack—was currently sleeping on the end of her bed in his usual peculiar position. She always said that Jack was "hanging" because he let his arms completely hang off the edge of her bed with the rest of his body tilting forward. It was a comical sight.

By the time she had finished packing, Mary was exhausted and fell asleep on top of her covers. She was so deep in slumber that she slept until 10:00 the next morning and had to rush to get to the station and not miss the Hogwarts Express; her hair was in absolute disarray, and she had no time to even wash her face. Of course, she would look a mess on the day that Sirius Black truly noticed her for the first time.

"Well!" exclaimed Sirius as he caught a girl by her elbows when she tripped and fell into him. She looked up at him with big, brown—No, her eyes were hazel. She was quite pretty, and Sirius didn't think he'd ever met her before.

"S-Sorry," she stuttered. "I didn't mean to—I tripped—"

"_You_ don't ever need an excuse to fall into my arms—" He stopped, suddenly realizing who she was. "Mary!"

"That's my name," snapped Mary, surprising herself. Sirius had only noticed her because he had thought she was someone else. _What a git!_ She pulled away from him.

Sirius had a look of shock on his face. "I didn't realize—you've changed—I just—" he stuttered, seemingly disappointed that he had caught Mary Macdonald.

"Don't bother yourself," she said. "I'll let you know before I trip _next time_ so you can be on guard."

And, in one those rare moments, he had no retort. She walked away shocked and very pleased with herself. Mary Macdonald had just gotten the better of Sirius Black.

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think. I love reviews in any way, shape, or form! :] Oh! The title of the chapter is part of a quote! Can you guess the rest and who's it by?


	2. Look Before You Leap

**Look before you leap.**

The first week of school dragged on slower than any week ever had for Mary, and there was really only one reason why: Sirius would not stop staring at her. It seemed as if every time she turned around he was there, looking at her with a pensive look etched all over his face. The first time she had caught him staring was in the Great Hall during the welcoming feast. He grinned slyly and looked away. That night she dreamed of the Cheshire cat's smile, and grey eyes, and a meadow full of wildflowers that seemed to never end.

The next morning classes began and all the professors lectured them on O.W.L.s and doing their homework and keeping up and not procrastinating and. . . . Mary lost concentration after a time, and her mind drifted to happier thoughts as her eyes found the window beside her. A slight breeze ruffled the leaves of the trees, and students with free periods walked and ran about the grounds. She watched as a tentacle of the great squid that lived beneath the lake crept toward a bird sitting too closely to the edge of the water. Mary sat straight up in her chair. The tendril inched closer and closer and then—

"No!" she cried, but the bird was gone, and only a small ripple on the lake's surface showed signs of movement.

"Miss Macdonald!" shrieked Professor McGonagall. Mary jumped, suddenly realizing that she was standing, and quickly sat down. McGonagall, her face white as a ghost and her nostrils flaring, had her hands on her hips and looked as though she had just been hovering over James Potter and Sirius, who both looked quite amused. She could tell they were holding in laughter.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention!"

The other Gryffindors groaned.

"Don't give me that look, Miss Macdonald—If you had been paying attention, you would have heard that inattentiveness, flippancy—"McGonagall jerked her head in James and Sirius's direction, "—and outbursts of any kind will not be tolerated _at all_ this year! It is O.W.L. year! In hardly five minutes, you three have gotten one hundred fifty points taken away from Gryffindor! I expect better behaviour from you Macdonald; you should know better than these two!" She turned her attention back to James and Sirius. "Report to me after class. We will finish our _conversation_, then." McGonagall marched back to the front of the classroom and resumed teaching.

Lily pointedly looked at Mary and rolled her eyes with a hint of a grin on her face. Mary shrugged, and Lily began her notes again. It took a while for Mary to start listening again, as Sirius and James were both giving her thumbs up and grinning madly at her. They were either proud that she had gained detention or happy that she had taken the attention off them. As a matter of fact, they were probably both. Mary did not return their enthusiasm and instead turned back to the window. She could already tell it was going to be a long year.

* * *

A/N: I feel like this chapter is too short, but I just can't figure out what else to write.... Let me know what you think! I really need some encouragement either to write more, go in a different direction, or stop writing....

Also, here's the answer to my question in the previous chapter. The quote is by Einstein, and the rest of it is "for falling in love." Mary tripped and fell into Sirius. The chapter title "You Can't Blame Gravity for Falling" and the actual quote could mean totally different things or the same thing. It could be either. :)


	3. Secrets Are Made

**Secrets are made . . .**

The weekend finally arrived, and with it a break from Sirius's attention. She escaped to a place he never went: the library. She had just settled into her favourite chair and table when she heard talking from behind the bookshelf that faced her. She couldn't help but listen—they weren't even being surreptitious or quiet. Madam Pince was sure to catch them.

"—ready before Christmas." There was a long pause. "I tell you, this is the year, Padfoot," a voice said. It was familiar, but she couldn't place it, and she had no possible idea who Padfoot was. "Everything's coming together, and she's bound to go out with me this year. I just know it."

"I agree," another voice said. This one was almost identifiable; it was on the tip of recognition like a word can be on the tip of one's tongue. "All her subtle rebuffs last year certainly prove she's completely smitten with you."

"Oh shove off!" laughed the first one. She heard sounds of scuffling. The other boy barked a laugh, and one of them knocked into the bookcase, making it sway.

Mary squeaked.

"Wait—did you hear that?"

"Yeah . . . you suppose someone's listening in?"

"I dunno. . . ."

"Shall we find out?" the first voice said so quietly that Mary barely heard it. She grabbed her books and stuffed them into her bag and flew out the door. When she turned the next corner, she heard footsteps. She leaped behind a suit of armour standing in front of a niche and held her breath. Sure enough, James and Sirius appeared before her moments later.

"I swear I saw someone go around this corner," said Sirius.

"I guess whoever it was must have outwitted us," said James.

"Or maybe they're just good at hiding," said Sirius. Mary's breath caught, and she hid herself completely from view.

"But since we know _all_ the hiding places at Hogwarts, it would be pointless to hide," said James. "Plus—"

"—there's a spell that reveals hidden persons," Sirius completed James's sentence. Mary was now, as some put it, freaking out. They had known all the time where she was hiding, and they were about to use _Homenum revelio_ on her, and then she would be subject to the two biggest prats in school. _What was that counter-spell? _They learned it last year in—

Suddenly, Mary was pulled from behind the suit of armour to stand before James and Sirius. Her feet were glued to the floor. She opened her mouth to say something, but no words came out. They must have charmed her not to talk or move. _Crap_. James crossed his arms over his chest and looked over her with a smug smile.

"Well what do we have here, Sirius?" he asked. _So, he wasn't Padfoot in front of her?_ thought Mary.

"Why it's Mary Macdonald," said Sirius in mock surprise.

"Oh is it? I didn't _recognize_ her," James said scathingly. Mary glared at them, wondering what they were going to do next. Magic was no use; her wand was in her bag behind the suit of armour.

"It's definitely her," said Sirius. "Quiet as a mouse as usual." James laughed, and Sirius flicked his wand and released Mary to speak. Though she still glowered, she was thoroughly impressed with his nonverbal spell.

"You two are the— the—"

"Now, now, Mary," said Sirius as he silenced her again with the _Silencio_ charm. "Watch your language." Sirius twirled his wand between his fingers for a moment. "By chance, love, did you listen in on our conversation in the library?" He flicked his wand.

Mary glared at him. "What if I did? Everyone knows James is in love with Lily," snapped Mary. "Now, if it wouldn't inconvenience you, _let me go_."

"So," began James, "you heard that—that I think Evans will go out with me this year?"

"Y-yes," said Mary exasperatingly.

James and Sirius exchanged a look. "Then, Mary dear, you are free to go," said James.

Mary, now able to move, made to grab her bag but then though better of it.

"Hold on—what did you think I overheard?"

"It's called 'private conversation' for a reason, Mary," said Sirius rolling his eyes.

"But, in case you were wondering, I've a strange rash appearing from—"

Mary didn't hear anymore of James's strange rash as Sirius roared with laughter. She scurried away from them, utterly forgetting her bag.

**. . . to be found out with time.**

* * *

A/N: The quote was by Charles Sanford. What did you think about this chapter? Please, please, please review.... :(


	4. Quiet, Undemonstrative

**. . . quiet, undemonstrative.**

Mary had just arrived at her dormitory when she realized that she had forgotten her bag. She waited half an hour to make sure that James and Sirius were no longer lurking around there. She thought about how mad Sirius made her. She felt a million different emotions at once: irritation, pleasure, tenacity, weakness, anger, desire. . . . They buzzed in her head like a bee.

She made her way back to the niche, and as she rounded the corner where the niche was, she did not just find her bag.

"Looking for this?" asked a snide Slytherin—Mulciber, a friend of Severus Snape—who held her bag with his index finger and thumb as if it was some dirty rag.

She wanted to yell at him that it was hers but "Er. . . ." was what came out.

"Says 'Mary Macdonald. Gryffindor,'" Mulciber said.

Mary stared at him but did not utter a word. She really wasn't sure what to do. She had heard rumours of Mulciber and his gang. None of them were good stories.

"You're a bit thick, aren't you?" he said. "I know you're Mary Macdonald. You hang out with Lily Evans." He continued after she still did not speak, taking steps closer to her. "You know, you'd almost be not ugly if you weren't a Mudblood." He smiled, probably thinking himself clever.

"I want my bag," Mary finally said.

"What'll you give me for it?" he asked quietly. He was only a couple feet away from her.

Mary began fumbling for her wand. She wanted to run, she wanted to scream, to back away from him, but she couldn't.

He smiled greedily.

Mary struggled to pull her wand out of her pocket. It was stuck and she couldn't free it, not in time. She was trembling; he was almost to her—

"HEY!" shouted a male voice from down the corridor.

Remus Lupin and Lily were striding towards them, wands pointing at Mulciber. Lily's red hair rippled behind her like a banner.

"GET AWAY FROM HER, YOU CREEP!" bellowed Lily. She looked livid.

Mulciber leaned toward Mary and whispered, "I'll see you later, Mary. Maybe we'll invite your _filthy_ mother along."

And then he was gone, and Remus and Lily were making sure she was alright, and it was an hour later.

"You're sure you're alright?" asked Lily for the umpteenth time. "I'll stay with you the whole time if you want to go to the Hospital Wing."

Mary sighed. "I've told you and McGonagall a thousand times that I am. And I am not going to the Hospital Wing," she added firmly. She could imagine Mulciber's pleasure at her being put on bed rest because of him.

"I know, I know," said Lily putting an arm around Mary when she sat on the bed beside her. "It's just, the image of him—" Lily shuddered.

Mary didn't say anything, thinking the same thing Lily was. If Lily and Remus had not arrived any sooner. . . . Mary couldn't think about it any longer.

"I'm starving, Lil," said Mary abruptly standing up and making Lily's arm plop onto the bed. "What time is it? Is dinner over?"

"Er, yeah," answered Lily, "but . . . I think I know some people who can get us some food."

Mary hid a smile. When Lily said "some people," she meant the Marauders.

"Well, let's get it over with and go ask them then," said Mary.

Right as Lily reached the door, Mary stopped her and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you, Lily," she murmured. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Lily patted her back and didn't say anything. Mary suspected she was on the verge of tears. They held hands like two little girls as they made their way down the stairs and met an unexpected sight in the common room. Remus, peaceable and good-natured Remus, was standing over James and Sirius speaking so vehemently that his voice sounded even more hoarse than usual.

"—wand out and pointing straight at him, I tell you!" he almost yelled.

"Alright, Remus," said James holding his hands up, palms out, "we believe you. We _all_ believe you."

Sirius snorted. "Remus is telling us that Mary mousy Macdonald stood up for herself when she couldn't even say two words to you and you believe him? C'mon, James—"

Lily cleared her throat loudly, and the Marauders and everyone else whipped their heads in her and Mary's direction. Lily opened her mouth to say something, but Mary spoke instead.

"Let's go see McGonagall for some dinner, Lil," she said. Her quiet voice seemed to echo throughout the whole of the room. "I don't think anyone else can be bothered."

And without another word, Mary and Lily climbed through the portrait hole and left the common room to their gossiping.

* * *

A/N: First of all, this chapter is dedicated to _**T-Stone01**_, who encouraged me to continue this story. Thank you so much!

On a similar note, I just don't think that James and Sirius are all that nice. Sure, they stand for the right things, but that doesn't automatically make someone a good person. Plus, they are fifteen-year-old boys. As we learned in Order of the Phoenix, they are still very much bullies at the end of their fifth year.

The title of the chapter comes from "True bravery is quiet, undemonstrative." It is by Sir Philip Sidney.

I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Thank you for reading. Thank you for the alerts and favorites. Please continue to read. I really believe in this story. Let me know what you think or any questions you may have. Do you think it's heading in the right direction? Do you like Mary? What do you think of Sirius and James? Anything, I want to know anything :)


	5. Bullied into Silence

**. . . bullied into silence . . .**

The next fortnight was uneventful, just homework and more homework. Most nights Mary stayed up until midnight finishing essays and charts and diagrams. McGonagall was not the only professor loading them down with work. Slughorn, the Potions master, had gone crazy with assignments as had Kettleburn, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher, and all the others. There was no rest for fifth-year students. And with Lily's prefect duties and dinners with Slughorn added to her homework and classes, Mary saw little of her friend. She was limited to the companionship of her other roommates. What was more, Remus had been talking to her quite a bit. He had only once mentioned what had happened with Mulciber, and right after what had happened with the Marauders, Remus had tracked her down and apologized. Remus was easy to talk to, and Lily didn't seem to mind him at all. All this was not bad in Mary's opinion. The only downfall was the upcoming detention Mary had. Now that was going to be a problem, for more than one reason, but only one stuck out as the most _sirius_. Though Mary tried not to notice, Sirius Black had not once looked in her direction since the incident. Only two weeks ago was he staring at her like there was nothing else to think about. Now, she was back to being nonexistent, insignificant, mousy Mary. He was currently sitting inches from her eating a breakfast of toast and sausages. For all he noticed, he was sitting next to an empty seat. Lily was on the other side of her; she was catching up on a bit of Arithmancy homework. That left Mary to listen to the Marauders conversation. _Oh joy_, thought Mary.

"What was that, Mary?" asked Remus, who was sitting across the table from her. He was spreading butter on his toast.

"Erm. . . . what?" she inquired.

Remus frowned. "You said something about joy, I think." After a moment he added, "Did you not know that's how it works?"

"What on _earth_ are you talking about, Remus?" asked Mary, quite bemused.

"Talking—words comes out of a person's mouth to convey their thoughts," he stated very seriously. "Did you know that, or are you nutters?"

Mary laughed. "You're the one who's nutters. I haven't the slightest—"

Mary was suddenly shoved sideways into Lily as Sirius stood and angrily started shouting at a younger Gryffindor sitting near them. On the other side of him, James was shouting at the poor boy, too.

"Oi!" shouted Lily, who was on the floor with her breakfast on the front of her robes.

"I'm so sorry, Lily—"

"It wasn't your fault, Mary, don't apologize—Potter!"

James whipped his head around in Lily's direction and immediately closed his mouth to keep from laughing at the sight of her. Sirius turned around as well and roared with laughter. The boy at which they were yelling scurried away.

"Here, Evans, let me help you," said James, reaching a hand out towards her. She ignored his gesture and stood up, a piece of egg sliding down her shirt and plopping to the floor. Egg was in her hair, too. She crossed her arms but immediately put her hands on her hips after finding food all over her front.

"Why are you yelling at that poor boy?" she asked angrily.

"As you can see, Lily, we are no longer—"

"Is your name now Potter, Sirius?" Lily interrupted.

Sirius frowned and opened his mouth, but James cut him off this time.

"Evans, it's none of your business who I yell at—"

"Whom," muttered Mary as Remus helped clean up the mess.

He snorted a laugh and looked up. "When it has to do with Lily, all brains fly out of James's — Peter, can't you help?" demanded Remus as his focus switched. Across the table Peter was continuing to eat and enjoying the show, stuffing a piece of bacon into his mouth and smiling.

Lily and James were now inches from each others' face; James was jabbing a finger into Lily's chest.

"—no right to talk to me or anybody else like a child!" barked James.

"Don't you start with me about how I talk to anyone," said Lily nearly shouting, "when you were just screaming at a poor, little first-year—"

"Poor?" James said incredulously. "You don't even know what that little bugger said, Evans! He was ranting to his friend about how they let just anybody in Gryffindor—"

"He was probably talking about you, you great toerag!" said Lily.

"Evans, I swear to Merlin's saggy pants if you don't listen—"

"Exactly what are you going to do? Put me in detention for not listening to you?" inquired Lily smartly.

"That's a brilliant idea!" exclaimed James.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, and then I could inform you that that boy was going off about Sirius being a traitor—"

"And you took him seriously?" asked Lily as if James was mental. This took the two into a more outrageous argument.

"These two!" stated Sirius as he joined Remus and Mary, who had resumed eating. "Don't they have anything else better to do? Of course I don't mind them arguing over me, but it does get tiresome—"

"Do you just like hearing yourself talk?" interrupted Mary, finding herself speaking without thinking. Again.

"Excuse me?" asked Sirius a bit surprised.

Mary bit her lip, and Sirius laughed in her face.

"So timid, you are" he said.

And something clicked in Mary's mind.

"You should never have been sorted into Gryffindor," said Mary quietly. Sirius abruptly stopped laughing. When she looked at him, his face was drained of color. Her heart was beating furiously, and she had to force herself to continue. "You're not worthy of being in a house that stands for everything you're not."

Mary gathered her bag and walked out the door holding her breath and her tears back and leaving Sirius sitting all alone except for Remus, who had nothing to say except,

"Touché, Mary Macdonald."

* * *

A/N: "Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." -Harvey Fierstein.

The quote could go both ways, methinks….

What did you think? I'd absolutely, positively, most definitely LOVE to know what you thought, but of course, you know that by now :) This chapter is dedicated to **_ladydisdain91_**. You are amazing (I know there's not a lot of Sirius goodness :( I'm sad, too.)

P.S. I didn't really do a grammar check. I'm too pooped!


	6. If You Want to Make Enemies

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and alerts so far! Makes me so happy :) Now presenting Chapter Six, "If You Want to Make Enemies," which is longer than any of the others. I hope that's not a problem! Hope you like! Let me know :) :) :)

* * *

**If you want to make enemies . . .**

Mary woke the next day in a black mood. She was torn between anger and guilt. She couldn't help but feel bad about what she had said to Sirius. She knew he was good and noble and brave on the inside. He would not have come from a family of Slytherins and been sorted into Gryffindor if he did not have honorable qualities. He was just so arrogant and cruel sometimes.

It seemed that Mary wasn't the only person in a dark frame of mind. James and Lily were still seething from yesterday's argument. Even Remus, who didn't really have a reason, at least not one Mary could perceive, shot glares to anyone who looked at him. He gave two second years detention before breakfast. And Sirius was nowhere to be found. Mary watched for him at breakfast and in their first class and then during break, but he did not appear all day.

After Divination, Mary's last class of the day, she met Lily, who had been in Arithmancy, and headed for dinner. Mary withdrew from her thoughts when she found Lily saying something to her. So far the only words they had exchanged the entire day were class-oriented.

"—is staring at you like that?" Lily asked. "Like—like he wants to jinx you."

"Who's staring at me?" asked Mary, who was very befuddled.

"Sirius."

Mary whipped her head around to where Lily was looking. Sirius was leaning against the wall outside of the Great Hall, hands in his pockets with a face of pure fury. Mary paled and tripped. Dropping her bag, her books spilled from where it had split open. A book slid to Sirius's feet. He kicked the book down the hall and walked into the Great Hall.

"Sirius Black!" berated Lily. "For heaven's sake, what is going—Mary, let's just summon them. _Accio_, books!"

"Thanks," said Mary, embarrassed. She had dropped to her knees and begun to gather her books. _Why hadn't she thought of _a Summoning Charm_?_

"Because Sirius just acted really awful, that's why," said Lily, now repairing Mary's bag. "Why _did_ he do that?" added Lily with a sideways glance at her friend.

Mary had apparently voiced her thoughts once again. It was getting embarrassing. Mary shrugged in reply to Lily.

"Is whatever that's going on why you've been in a bad mood and why Sirius has skived classes all day?" asked Lily.

Mary didn't say anything.

"What happened, Mar?" asked Lily kindly.

"I told Sirius that he didn't deserve to be in Gryffindor," said Mary slowly.

Lily's eyebrows rose steeply and her mouth twitched. "That took some guts, huh? I can't believe he took it so seriously, though," added Lily after a moment. "I would have thought he would've brushed it off. What prompted you to, er, say that to him?"

"Idunnoknow," muttered Mary.

"He must have said something to make you say that," said Lily. "It's so unlike you."

Mary's feelings hurt at these words, though she didn't understand why. Lily was only trying to help her. Why did everyone think she was some shy little coward who never got angry? _Because you are_, said a confident voice in her head.

"Sirius is such a bully!" burst Mary fiercely. "And he is so haughty! He bullies everybody and expects them to be intimidated. I just can't take it sometimes! It's like he and James think they're the gods of Hogwarts, and they're not! They may be Gryffindors, but they act like Slytherins. I don't know what the sorting hat saw in him!"

Lily's eyes were wide with surprise.

"I'm glad you told him then," said Lily when Mary had taken a few breaths. "He shouldn't bully anyone, especially my best friend." Lily smiled a little.

"I guess I overreacted, though," Mary told Lily. "I shouldn't have said what I said. I know he's a Gryffindor . . . somewhere inside."

"Deep, deep, deep, down inside," laughed Lily.

Mary laughed, too, and it made her spirits rise a little. Funny how laughter can do that.

"But seriously, why don't you explain that to him, Mary?" said Lily.

"He wouldn't listen," said Mary gloomily. "You saw what he did just now."

"If he would listen to anybody, I think it would be you," said Lily quietly.

"Why?" asked Mary incredulously.

"Because he took it to heart so, Mar," explained Lily. "I don't know why he did, but he did, and that's got to mean something."

"Maybe," said Mary thoughtfully.

"C'mon, let's eat dinner before it's over," said Lily.

"I hope there are some chairs next to the Marauders," muttered Mary sarcastically.

Lily burst into laughter. "Yeah, let's hope—" Lily cut off as they crossed the threshold.

James and Sirius were walking through the door right as they entered. Mary almost ran into James.

"Thinking about skiving off detention, Macdonald?" asked James, but not in his usually joking manner. He sounded harsh. "Won't work. McGonagall sent us to fetch you and go down to Filch."

Mary had completely forgotten about detention. Lily looked at her apologetically.

"Let's go, Mary," said James. "Now. I'm not in the mood." He and Sirius walked right past her.

"If I wasn't ignoring him, I'd give him a good kick in the—"

"Macdonald!" called James without looking back.

Lily gave her an encouraging look, and Mary took off after Sirius.

"Sirius, I am so sorry for what I said, yesterday," said Mary. She waited for him to reply or nod or anything, but he just walked along with James staring straight in front of him.

"I didn't even mean it! I don't even know why I said it like that!" Mary pleaded with him. "I just wanted you to stop bullying me—"

"It's called teasing, not bullying," said James. "Sirius isn't a bully, Mary."

"Well, whatever it is—it just seems that—no one likes it. No one—I don't like to be belittled, and that is what it felt like, Sirius."

No response.

"Sirius, please, I just got too wound up," said Mary. "I shouldn't have said it like that. It was hurtful, and I feel so bad. . . ."

"Didn't your mother ever tell you that life is full of temptations?" said Sirius, way off subject. "Oh, wait, I forgot. You're Mary Macdonald. You only wish it was."

Mary stopped walking. "Is that really how you're going to act?"

"Why don't you go pretend to read a book and really listen in on other people—"

"You cannot talk to me like that! You shouldn't talk to anyone like they're nothing to you, Sirius Black! It's cruel!"

"_Who_ are you, Mary Macdonald?" he asked arrogantly, turning around for the first time and looking her straight in the eye. "No body."

Mary's eyes began to fill with tears but she pushed them back. She would not let him of all people see her cry.

"I take it all back," she said as he turned his back on her. "Don't ever change, Sirius Black. I want to remember _why_ I want to forget you."

"Sod off, Mary," he said without even looking at her.

. . . **try to change something.**

* * *

A/N: Quote by Woodrow Wilson.

Dedicated to _**stewart02**_. YOU ROCK!

What'd you think?

Please keep reading and reviewing! :)


	7. A Secret Told

**A Secret Told**

The door opened; Mary turned. "Who's there?" she asked softly. There was no moon tonight, and it was so dark she couldn't see anything.

"Sirius Black." He closed the gap between them and brushed the hair away from her face. Her mouth parted slightly, and he tilted her face up. His grey eyes were laughing at her as his lips met hers. His lips were soft and hungry. Both of them were clinging to one another and stumbling backwards towards the wall. Mary broke the kiss, and Sirius laughed his barking laugh at her. He danced her around the sunshine lit room and swirled her away. She came to a stop to stand with Sirius and Lily and the rest of the school. Dumbledore still hadn't begun the Sorting ceremony. He was still making the Slytherins scrub the tables. Mary turned and smiled at Sirius, but he growled at her and started barking. Someone started shouting her name. Was it Lily? She wasn't sure. The black dog bounded, and Mary fell backwards without so much as a gasp. She fell and fell and kept falling and didn't hit the floor until—

Mary's eyes flew open as she fell out of bed, tangled in the curtains. Lily was standing over her. The other girls wandered back to their beds after seeing that Mary was alright.

"What on earth were you dreaming about?" she asked as she helped untangle Mary and helped her to her feet.

"Nothing," mumbled Mary, remembering Sirius's kiss more than anything else. Her stomach erupted in nervous butterflies. _Why had she been dreaming about Sirius?_

"What did you say about Sirius?" Lily questioned her. She looked perplexed.

Mary bit her lip. Lily rolled her eyes and turned to her bed.

"Mary, truly?" Lily said (because it was not a question) as she climbed in bed. "You can't be dreaming of Sirius Black while you two are playing this game of—of—whatever it is. It's been a month since that detention. Just say "hi" one day. Tomorrow, even. And for heaven's sake, please stop dreaming about him."

After a couple minutes of silence, Mary said, "Night, Lil."

"Goodnight, Mar."

Mary stared up at the ceiling for a long time after that remembering Sirius's imagined lips on hers. It was the best feeling in the world. Why of all things did she dream of that? Did she like him? He was an arrogant, prank-loving, irresponsible bully who had insulted her multiple times. And in what possible reality would Sirius Black be kissing Mary Macdonald?

A/N: The title is from Edmond Rostand—

"A kiss, when all is said, what is it?

A rosy dot placed on the 'i' in loving;

'Tis a secret told to the mouth instead of to the ear."

I know that was super short, but im going to try to post another chapter very soon!

I just want to thank y'all for encouraging me to start this story back up, especially Pearl and iluvdestijl. You two have no idea just how much you helped me. I was so stuck in where to go next. And I started this job that takes up ALL my time. I am applying to law school as well so it is going to be hard to post as often as I and you would like, but I am SIRIUSLY going to try.

Please keep reading and let me know what you think! Also, if anyone has any ideas at all or any requests PM me or write it in a review! Thanks again for reading!


	8. Never to Apologize

**. . . never to apologize.**

After a couple days of watching Sirius and after a couple more days of thinking about it, Mary decided to say something to him. Every time she thought of the moment, her stomach erupted in nervous butterflies, but she was determined. She had to make it right no matter if Sirius cared or didn't.

The only time she could think of to say something was after Potions class during which she couldn't concentrate all period. Slughorn had assigned the Draught of Peace for them to make today. She thought he was going to kick her out and send her to McGonagall when she accidently added a bit too much of hellebore: the potion boiled, turned orange, and began screaming bloody murder. Alice, her partner, almost melted from embarrassment.

When everything was settled down, a very perturbed Slughorn dismissed them early, and Mary was so unnerved that she forgot she needed to somehow distract James and make Sirius stay late.

"Mary?"

Mary snapped her head to Alice, who was looking at her curiously. "Sorry, I was thinking about, erm, other stuff."

Alice's eyebrows rose steeply. "Apparently. Maybe next class you'll be more yourself, or, erm, more yourself than you were today anyway. Erm, see you later. I'm meeting Frank." As Alice walked off, Mary turned back to look at Sirius, who was now almost to the door.

Mary darted towards him, slipped, and crashed loudly into a row of desks. Sirius stumbled and dropped his notebook, pages flying out everywhere, and Mary scrambled up as other students came rushing to help her. Mary flew to him as James took in the entire scene with very wide eyes.

"James," Mary said breathlessly trying to think fast, "Lily—said to—" But Mary did not have to finish her lie as James rushed off down the hall in pursuit of Lily.

"Bloody bastard," muttered Sirius.

"I'm so sorry," said Mary as she dropped to the floor to pick up the loose-leaf pages. Before she could even touch one, they flew to Sirius as he summoned them and neatly arranged themselves back into his notebook. Sirius looked down at her with surprise.

"Great, great, great," she said dusting off her knees as she stood, "nothing ever works out how it's supposed to. I can't even apologize without it turning into a disaster. Bad luck, Magnus says. I'm cursed!"

"Who the bloody hell are you talking to?" exclaimed Sirius, his first words to her in a month.

"Nobody, Sirius, nobody," she replied hotly. "That's what you called me, right?"

Sirius's lips thinned.

Mary sighed. "Look, all I wanted to do was apologize to you, and it turned into a big mess—"

"More like Mary the Catastrophe turned it into a big mess," he said.

Mary looked at him and scowled, but Sirius was kind of smiling at her. Smiling. Kind of.

"Listen, I'm—"

"If you're about to say 'sorry,' stop," he interrupted her, "and if you're so keen on going out with me, alright, we'll go out."

"I—no, that's—Sirius, I seriously—erm . . ." She trailed off as Sirius roared with laughter, and she just stood there and watched him because she didn't know what to do. She was so surprised they were talking that she just stared at him.

When Sirius finally stopped, he said, "Lighten up, Mary. We're friends again, okay? Stop worrying."

Mary felt anger bubbling up inside of her, and just as she was about to say something, Sirius's eyes narrowed in something close to expectation. He wanted her to say something. Well, if he wanted to hear what she had to say. . .

"You're infuriating, Sirius Black."

A/N: Dedicated to the Most Awesome Sunriserooftops :) That was one of the best comments EVER! You really encouraged me. All of you do!

The title is taken from P.G. Wodehouse, "It is a good rule in life _never to apologize_. The right sort of people do not want apologies, and the wrong sort take a mean advantage of them." I like the idea, but I don't know if it would work for my life…. It looks like it works in Sirius and Mary's :)

I didn't really do a grammar/spelling check... I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know!


End file.
